Striker Jones (BTD7: M.R)
Striker Jones the Artillery Commander is a hero which made its debut in BTD6 and has again appeared in BTD7: M.R. He fires missiles from his bazooka at bloons. He can't pop black bloons. He costs $650 on Easy. Upgrades Striker Jones will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades without XP. *Level 1 - Base level *Level 2 - Increased blast radius *Level 3 - Unlocks Concussive Shell ability *Level 4 - All Mortar Monkeys and Monkey Tanks shoot 10% faster *Level 5 - Increased attack speed *Level 6 - Popping power and blast radius increased *Level 7 - Pops 2 layers per shot and increases Mortar Monkey's blast radius by 10% *Level 8 - All Mortar Monkeys near Jones get +5% range and +25% popping power *Level 9 - Makes black bloons less resistant to explosives *Level 10 - Unlocks Artillery Command ability *Level 11 - Increased attack speed *Level 12 - Increased range and Jones' attacks pop 3 layers per shot *Level 13 - Increased attack speed *Level 14 - Concussive Shell affects a larger area for longer duration *Level 15 - Concussive Shell's cooldown reduced *Level 16 - Increased ttack speed *Level 17 - Increased range and pops 4 layers per shot *Level 18 - All Mortar Monkeys and Monkey Tanks shoot 10% faster *Level 19 - Increased attack speed *Level 20 - Artillery Command gives double damage and popping power to all Mortar Monkeys and Monkey Tanks *Level 21 - Increases range *Level 22 - Unlocks The Big Bang Bomb *Level 23 - Each missile explodes 3 times *Level 24 - Artillery Command affects all Military towers onscreen *Level 25 - All abilities have reduced cooldowns and have increased popping power Activated Abilities *Concussive Shell - Shoots a guided missile at the largest bloon onscreen, stunning it on impact *Artillery Command - Resets the cooldowns of all Bomb Shooters, Mortar Monkeys, and Monkey Tanks *The Big Bang Bomb - Fires a giant missile on the ground, creating massive devastation. In-Game Quotes When Placed *"Prepare for liberation!" *"I love the smell of bubblewrap in the morning!" When Selected *"Yes." *"Yeah." *"Targets?" *"Orders?" *"What next?" *"Yep" *"Stop right there!" - when tapped many times *"Don't push it soldier!" - when tapped many times *"Do you want to get blown up?" - when tapped many times When Levelling Up *"Nice!" *"Ha!" *"Haha!" *"Yes!" *"Sweet!" *"Ho ho, Yeah!" *"Alright!" *"Awesome!" *"Maximum firepower!" - at level 25 When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear *"Target that MOAB!" - MOAB appearance *"Target that BFB!" - BFB appearance *"Target that ZOMG!" - ZOMG appearance *"Target that BAD!" - BAD appearance *"Target that DDT!" - DDT appearance *"Target that fast deadly one!" - FBT appearance *"Target that big bad thing!" - BBB appearance When Popping An MOAB-Class Bloon *"Got it on the first try!" *"Great work!" When Using An Activated Ability *"BOOM!" - Concussive Shell *"Fire at will!" - Artillery Command *"End it the way it began!" - The Big Bang Bomb When Bloons Leak *"Defend that exit!" *"They're getting through!" When All Lives Lost *"Don't give up yet!" Category:Heroes Category:AMWN Characters